finding love during a journey
by GypsyKoda
Summary: Zuko and iro are living in ba sing se when they are visited by the avatar and his friends with a request. will zuko go through with the request? or will he fall in love with a certain waterbender that can cange his life forever? i'm not good at summaries.


Zutara fan fiction

Chapter 1 THE SEARCHED AND FOUND

"Zuko, nephew. Are you alright?"

I turned to my uncle's voice. I ran a hand through my now short hair.

"I'm fine uncle." uncle just nodded. We are currently living in Ba Sing Se as refugees. I like it here. It's very peaceful. The tea shop we now own is dead. Just a slow day I guess. The doors busted open to reveal the avatar, the water tribe warrior and the blind earth girl. I realized that their water bending friend is missing.

"I can't believe we're asking him for help!" the warrior said with a huff. The avatar agreed.

"Shut up! We need it! Hey General and Sparky. We need your help." the little girl said.

"Ah! Miss Be Fong! How may we be of assist you all?" uncle asked generously.

"Our friend Katara is missing. We were supposed to do something earlier but we couldn't find her. We need all the help we can get." the girl said.

"We will be gladly to help!" I took my Dao swords off the wall and we were off.

We were in the caverns when Toph stopped us.

"I feel Katara and….. HAMA!" We ran through the twisted tunnels until we burst through a door. Inside the room held a table with a young girl strapped down. An old woman stood there smiling.

"Looks like the rescue party came." she said. The young girl turned her head. Blue met gold. It was Katara.

"Get out of here! She's going to-"

"Shut up!" Hama knocked Katara out. We started to fight. I ran to the knocked out Katara and burned the rough looking bindings that held her down. With Hama defeated we took Katara back to uncle and my apartment. As I put her on my bed, uncle went to fixing her up. We sat on the couch and waited for uncle's news. Uncle finally came out and we all stood. My heart was beating out of my chest.

"She lost a lot of blood and in a coma… But she will live." As we entered the room, Sokka dropped to his knees by Katara's side. The blanket was up to her chin.

"Hey, sis. I don't know if you can hear me, but we stopped Hama. With the help of Zuko and his uncle. Please. Fight for everyone. We need you. Whose going to break up fights? Whose going to cook? Cause we can't. Whose going to be the mother of the group? Please, sis. We need you." Sokka started to cry. Uncle put a hand on his shoulder as Aang stepped up.

"Ya. Whose going to help me practice bending?"

"Shut up Twinkle Toes! This isn't about you! Please Katara. You're always like a sister to me. We laugh and fight, but most importantly, you act like a mother to me. More than my real mom. I need that. I need you to be there to understand when no one else does. I love it the way you'd hold me when in hurt or have a nightmare. I love the way you sing me to sleep when I'm to afraid to. Please. I can't loose you, Sugar Queen." she started to cry. Sokka came and held her as she cried. Uncle went over and put his hands in his sleeves.

"You carry the world on your shoulders, Miss Katara. You're the children of the war, I respect that. You must fight for them." Uncle looked at me.

"I'd like to say my thoughts in private if that's okay with you, Sokka." they left the room and closed the door. I sat down by Katara.

"Listen wa- I mean, Katara. My uncle and I would be honored if you guys will allow us to teach the avatar fire bending. I'm sorry for chasing guy all over the world. The longer I chased you, the more I wanted you, Katara. I think I maybe in love with you." I confessed. I was blushing.

"Really? Cause I feel the same way about you." I turned to see Katara's beautiful blue eyes open and meaning every word. I smiled and she returned it.

"And we would be honored if you guys would travel with us. And leaned closely." I did and she brought up a bandaged hand and cupped my cheek and kissed me. It was electrifying. When we parted for air, we smiled.

"I thought you hated me." I said with a confused look on my face.

"I only showed it so you'd think that I wasn't afraid. And thank you." She sat up and winced in pain.

"You should take it easy. You-"

"Trust me. I've been through worst. Where are my friends?"

"They are in the living room with uncle." I helped her to the living room. As we entered everyone came over and hugged her gently.


End file.
